toms path to be the greatest humen turned pokemon
by gamestoper
Summary: when tom rescues the strange umbreon what will happen when hes exposed with a strange radeation that truns you to the a pokemon forever. read leve reviews and enjoy
1. toms beginning to a grand adventure

ok this is going to be a series that i'm writing and any ideas are welcomed so please review so i now what to keep or tack out and if you want to use any one from this story tell me now and they before you use them.

All carters, terms, people, places, and things o to there right full owner all stoper,tom's family and any of stopers race belong to me.

The noise of a million machines if not trillion went on about running programs or controlling navigation, warp or hyperspace and a billion over things on the inter universal ship named the dolphin for when translated to kameneon it meant the explorer. But to the last living kameneon day in and day out for over a

1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years of expoling new universis, battling the borg to writh you just need a braek and seeing how long hes been working hes raked up a good bit of shore leav and thats wear are story begans.

A umbreon with green rings was stirring down on a city it's not seen in years since it left the kalos after beating the champion but refusing to become the new champion it went on with its journey.

as i ran through the narrow streets of castelia city dodging the traffic not because of i was trying to get to the other side or i got trapped in it. I may be called crazy but if one of the cars hit me it would be totaled, gone, out of here ,but i'm just plane out bored so that called for desperate measures and thats when a semi truck came and hit me in the head and the last thing i remember after that was screaming and a bright red and white thing hitting me in the head.

? family 5 minutes before entering castelia city

"Mom how much more longer" a boy who looked about 14 years of age asked in a voice that held the dreams of a pokemon trainer who wanted nothing more than to get where hes going "don't ask again or i'm going to toss you out window" a female voice came from a women in the drivers seat "tom were about to enter the city" the now identified boy named tom mom said "great then in a week i'm going to start in kanto and make to the indigo league and then beat Red" he said in the high pitched voice you who see a girl do if there shall there favorite actor.

toms mom turned her head to look at her son who had the face of the trainer who he admired along side Red and that was Ash Ketchum, now he looked like when he'd look up and talk about everything he'd wanted to do in life. Thene out of nowhere loud screeching came from the truck in front of them and she slammed on the breaks while cars from behind did the same and some even went of the road and onto the sidewalk while one somehow just jumped over them and the semi truck (A/N Just imagine the general lee from dukes of hazzard jumping and you got the picture of the jump.) tom was already undoing his seat belt to see what happened ( a huge explosion going off in front off the truck is heard as a meowth hot air balloon crashes in front of the simi) toms mom starts yelling at tom to get back inside but to no luke. as the caros happens police sirens join the mix of sounds.

As Tom climbed over the steel beams that came frome street poasts and the truck trailer that caught fire a few seconds ago and then he heard someone talking and looked up to see team rocket saying there motto as the girl say "...ng the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe" then he tossed a rock and hit her head "och" "who tossed that" then the mad women shall him and said "you" as she started to run todes him but just then the truck blew up and sent team rocket flying through the air were in the distance you could here some screaming " ... blasting off" and then a small light in the sky for a second. and tom grained shortly after that and then he heard "someone wimpers?" tom thought out loud and he started to get up when he felt pain in his left leg and when he looked down he saw a massive amount of blood coming from his leg, but he couldn't stop for whatever t was it sounded badly heart so he found a rod around him that he could use as a staff and started towards the sound.

After looking through what seemed like a mile worth of rubble he found a river of blood that ran out of under a 13 foot bar of what looked like still then he tried to push it but it was to heavy then he started to look for something in his inner jacket pocket and then withdrew a poke ball "oshawott i need your help" then a beam appeared and there was a oshawott trying its best to look strong but then opened its eyes and the look on it face was of terrified and was priceless at the same time."oshawott hydro pump on that beam" then small water type pokemon unleashed a powerful hydro pump but it wasn't strong enough tom quickly took out another pokeball and relished a VERY cranky Sylveon and then Sylveon used quick attack on tom and nearly made him twist his already broken leg "Shy-eon-hy" the cranky Sylveon said to her trainer. "Sylveon use strength on that beam" tom gasped under the weight of his pokemon "sylv" the sylveon said whale walking towards the big iron rod and used strength.

what lay beneath the rod took them all by surprise they were looking at a umbreon but its rings wont the right color even for a shiny the rings were green but none of that mattered there have to get it to a pokemon center ASAP "umbre" it muttered before tom took out a pokeball and tossed it at the umbreon and then there waited for it to lock and when it did there ran for the closest pokemon center.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. a cruise just the perfect delight

chapter 2 sneak peak

its been a weeks since the city happend and now here i am 4 pokemon in hand heading to the kanto but who ever said i couldn't have fun on a cruise ship this size now heres a question which one do i do first? the deep sea diving, pokemon contest, or the no no no sylveon will never forgive me... "i now! ill drop her off at the salon." tom said while looking the edge of ship

meanwhile

"So the spice i mane has a sylveon, umbreon,oshawott, and something else?" "yes profasar" two voices said in unison. "good good capture the pokemon and the trainer and bring them to me is that understood?" yes sir the voices said again in unison

back too tom boy tom the tome (:

"ok now what i'm going too do with you umbreon"


	3. a cruse part 2 just what i always wanted

it's dark dusty and ... old thats all Stoper could think of ever since that pokeball unova model yes theres different models by region but if you are in one like me trapped its not good and that is the last time i go jumping around the streets and a happy side effect the (dumb) pokeball is randomizing the codes in the tf devise plus making me stuck in this umbreon from giving off radiation that according to my database on it that radiation will change organic material much in the same way it always me to change form komenan to one of three pokemon forms but theres are prominent and i can't stay in this form or else major damage to my kamenion body...So I'm screwed.

tom the boy with a dream walked aimlessly on to the top deck with the moon light making the panels glow lightly like the one who is illuminating them. tom toke out a poke ball and glared at it "way did this happen is there a purpose to team rocket the truck you" he said to the poke ball knowing it wont answer back. tom tossed the ball and then a umbreon appeared with green rings that seemed to glow in the moonlight. tom looked at it and wondered what are you all he knew i that no umbreon but this one has green rings and its toke out his pokedex and pointed it at the mystery."Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. The rings in its fur glow when the moon shines on them" the pokedex chirped out. The umbreon looked like it was waiting to kill something but it then just stared at him "Are you dumb or just don't have a mined." Stoper muted but all tom herd was "umbre-eon" "bre-on." did he just insulted me the look in his eyes just sort of made it sound that way and then out of nowhere he just wanted to pet him ad he walked closer to the moonlight pokemon and started to pet him.

tom started feeling his stomach twist and turn as he felt puke coming to his mouth wanting to escape but when he looked down to his pokemon and saw a grai on its face that made him thank it was wanting to burn in hell and it made the felling worse with the red eyes the umbreon had.

Toms POV

as tom ran though the ship about to faint ever step he took. his lungs seemed to stop supporting him "I have to get to the cabin!" he thought out loud he turned to another hallway nearly hitting a old women who started shaking her can at him as i speed off "nearly there hang on tom" he said to him self 123,124,125 and there it was sweet 126 sweet 126 he turned the nob to find his hand barely even able to fully grab the doorknob and then before he could reach his bed he fainted.

hope you like it next chapter coming soon

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
